wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bret the Hitman Hart
Bret the Hitman Hart is a Canadian wrestler, one of the first men to be signed to the WLF. He has competed in both tag team and solo wrestling and is a former member of the Million Dollar Corporation. He tag teamed with Jim the Anvil Neidhart as the Hart Foundation; 2x Tag team champions. He was once managed by Jimmy Mouth of the South Hart He and Jim Neidhart had the longest WLF tag team championship reign between Aug 2013 and Feb 2014. (6 months) He is a 2x winner of the World War III battle royale. 2011 & 2015 WLF Career Hart made his debut match on the very first Prime Time on 23 May 2011 teaming with his brother Owen against the Mega Bucks. Right from the beginning, Ted DiBiase attempted to drive a rift between him and his brother, trying to convince them that they could not trust each other. Over the next few weeks a feud raged between the Harts and the Mega Bucks. At Independence Day 2011, the very first WLF pay-per-view, Hart was supposed to team with his brother Owen in a Hell in the Cell match against Ted DiBiase and a mystery opponent. The mystery partner turned out to be Bret himself, who betrayed his own brother. The Hitman even went as far as attacking his own father in the cell. The following week he enraged fans further when it was revealed he was the first new member of the Million Dollar Corporation. Sept 5th 2011 saw Bret in one last match before heading to Japan to wrestle. He made his long awaited return on 21 May 2012 to defeat Chris Jericho by submission. On his return he became one of the most sought after free agents in the WLF. The NWO, Million Dollar Corporation and the Horsemen tried to recruit him. In the end he chose to align himself with the Four Horsemen and the NWA On 2nd July at World War III he took part in the big battle royale event and won, last eliminating Jose DeJesus. Leading up to Summer Slam Bret Hart took place in a round robin tournament to determine who would battle it out in a Fatal Four way match for the vacant title at Summer Slam. Hart finished at the top of his pool equal in points to Lord Steven Regal. Even though he had beaten Regal in a pool match, Gordon Gekko decided that neither man would not be in the main event at Summer Slam and instead would have a 30 Minute Ultimate submission match instead. The man with the most submissions would then be the top contender for the WLF world championship. At Summer Slam it was Bret who ultimately won the competition to secure his number 1 contenders spot. Hart was unsuccessful at capturing the NWA world title so took some time off wrestling at the end of 2012. He returned on 14 Jan 2013, putting in an appearance on Prime Time, but then went on a tour of Japan shortly after. Come World War III 2003, he made a surprise entry into the main event, surprising everyone who had believed he would not be there. Both he and Jim the Anvil Neidhart had been entered into the match, but to the chagrin of the fans they had brought along Jimmy Hart as their manager, contract to the WLF. He and the Anvil went on to have a great two months, not being defeated in competition and in August 2013 at Summer Slam captured the tag team championships in a 4 team match, which included champions Demolition, Luger/Sting and Twin Towers. Leading up to the Royal Rumble, Owen Hart and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, they lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen Hart, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. On 28 April 2014 at Wrestlemania III, Bret once again became the WLF tag team champion when he and Anvil defeated champions; Legacy and the Pillars of Power in a 3-way dance. This was also the final of the NJPW-WLF Grand Prix Tournament. They lost the title on 3 June 2014 to the Pillars of Power. On 16 June 2014 he and the Anvil officially quit the WLF in disgust, unsatisfied that Gordon Gekko had not punished the Nasty Boys for assaulting Owen Hart and the British Bulldog, costing them their shot at the WLF tag team title. On 26 May 2015, he returned to the WLF again taking on Stunning Steve Austin and Steam Diesel Black in a triple threat match on Prime Time. On 10 July 2015 at World War III he won the main event battle royale for the second time, eliminating Shawn Michaels last. The Hart Foundation Throughout his WLF career Bret occassionally teamed with his brother Owen and also Jim the Anvil Neidhart. In mid 2013 he officially formed the Hart Foundation tag team with the Anvil. However on 23 September, he announced that the Hart Foundation was expanding to include his brother Owen Hart and the British Bulldog. Although he was still tag teaming with the Anvil, the Hart Foundation name also ecompassaed all four of them as well as Jimmy Mouth of the South Hart. Leading up to the Royal Rumble, Owen Hart and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, Bret & Jim lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen Hart, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. On 16 June 2014 they officially quit the WLF in disgust, unsatisfied that Gordon Gekko had not punished the Nasty Boys for assaulting Owen Hart and the British Bulldog, costing them their shot at the WLF tag team title. Notable Feuds The Mega Bucks Owen Hart The Four Horsemen RP'd by: 2011: bdm640 2012: Kona Crush 2013-2014: Recker 2015: CorsRoc15 Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions